


Soft bully

by im_kyunie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Changkyun is constantly being bullied in his workplace by none other than Lee Hoseok.But is it really bullying though?





	Soft bully

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this has not been edited, AT ALL.
> 
> This was a request from a reader on wattpad.  
You can also send me your requests.
> 
> My name on wattpad is the same as ao3.

**Wonkyun**

Changkyun was angry, confused and flustered. He didn't why or when this situation even started, but there he was; suffering against Hoseok's cruel acts yet again.

Just a few minutes earlier, Hoseok was at it again with his daily job: bullying Changkyun.

How you ask?

By sexually frustration. In easier words, blue balling him.

Hoseok had pulled Changkyun aside from the cashier and into the storage room- his secret place- and he started kissing the heck out of him, going lower down to his neck and pulling the turtle neck down to leave more hickeys down Changkyun's neck -his already marked neck that he was trying to hide, from the same person that caused them.

Soon, his hands traveled further down and onto Changkyun's hard nipples. Hastily, he pulled up the top up to his neck, holding it with one hand and his other hand getting down to action.

He twisted and pinched, leaving Changkyun breathlessly trying to stop making any sound escaping from his mouth. Hoseok used the hand he was touching his nipples with to cover Changkyun's mouth and started to use his tongue against his chest, sucking and biting, licking, everything to drive Changkyun crazy.

In an attempt to stop Hoseok from his daily bullying (also in an attempt to get him to touch his other areas and not only his chest), Changkyun bit down on Hoseok's hand, hard.

Hoseok stopped and looked up, glaring, "You son of a-" Hoseok screamed, pulling his hands away as Changkyun bit down even harder. Hoseok glared at him again and Changkyun just smirked and raised one of his eyebrows at him thinking he finally, for once, beat Hoseok. But soon, a frown crept it's way up his face when he saw Hoseok smirking.

The older slowly lowered his gaze, down and further down, slowly. Then he stopped. At Changkyun's crotch. At his hard member. He scoffed and left the small room, "good luck with that."

Yet again, Changkyun was left sexually frustrated.

Others might think he didn't want his touch, or he was being forced. But no. He longed for his taste; for his lips against his, for his mouth against his, for his skin against his.

And Hoseok knew better. He knew better than anyone what Changkyun wanted, but completely the opposite.

×  
×  
×

"Fuck, hyung." Changkyun moaned against Hoseok's chest as the older inserted another finger, "Oh, fuck, please." Changkyun moaned again, trying to grind his hard member against Hoseok's raised leg between his legs.

Unlike the other days, Hoseok pulled Changkyun into the caretaker's (janitor in American English) room that day, allowing Changkyun to be as loud as he wanted because no one could hear them from the outside. And that day it was Hoseok's turn to work in the inside kitchen so no one would come in.

"Please, hyung."

Hoseok hummed, slowing down his pace, "Hm? What does my baby want?"

"More." Changkyun whispered as he started to move his own hips against Hoseok's slow-thrustung fingers, "faster please...please."

Hoseok connected their lips and started running himself against Changkyun, their clothes hard-ons pressing against each other, turning Changkyun into another moaning mess, "Fuck!" He screamed when Hoseok started rubbing his clothes member simultaneously along with inserting his finger in and out in a much faster pace.

"Yes, yes. Just like that." Changkyun's loud moans didn't stop as he thought that he could finally reach his high with Hoseok touching him.

But that thought was soon shattered when Hoseok pulled his fingers out and pulled away, smirking, "I'll cover for you while you deal with that." He winked and left the room.

"That son of a bitch." Changkyun muttered to himself as he started stroking his member again.

×  
×  
×  
×

It was yet another day at work. And Changkyun was back at it again, flirting with the customers, while staring doe eyed at Hoseok doing his work. Changkyun wanted to hate Hoseok and his actions, he really did. But he couldn't. Hoseok seemed to notice Changkyun staring so he showed him his cute and "angelic" smile, winking at him. Changkyun could swear that he saw a slight smirk forming against Hoseok's face muscles. He knew better than anyone what was behind that innocent smile of his.

He sighed loudly and pouted his lips outward more, staring more intensly at Hoseok gained a cough from the customer infront of him. He glanced back at Hoseok and Changkyun's eyes widened when Hoseok pointed towards the staff room, nodding his head away, telling him to go wait for him.

Changkyun could've refused but if he was being totally honest, he was scared a little. God knew what Hoseok would do if he defied him.

He remembered the last time when he kept winking at the costumers and Hosoek forcefully pushed him into their usual storage room, his eyes red with anger but Changkyun couldn't understand why. He hissed at him, "Don't wink at the other guys." He said.

Changkyun scoffed lightly, "So I can wink at girls?"

He remembered how Hoseok worked his magical hands around his already hard members and stroking him till Changkyun started digging his nails in his biceps, signalling that he was close but as he was about to release Hosoek pulled away, "Don't try to be smart with me, pup." Pecking him one more time, he left the room.  
Changkyun couldn't even cum that day. He longed, his body longed for Hoseok.

So he knew better to not mess with him.

Once he reached the staff room he looked around to see no other workers there. He tapped his foor constantly against the blue tiled floor, waiting impatiently for Hoseok, standing by the door.

Not long after his wait Hoseok walked in, a little surprised Changkyun -still pouting- was waiting by the door, "impatient, are we?" He said as he locked the door behind himself and grabbed Changkyun by the waist immediately.

"Are you upset?" Hoseok asked sweetly, and Changkyun headbutted himself in his imagination for falling for that voice, he nodded slowly, "Can I help?" Hoseok leaned closer and Changkyun nearly closed his eyes after he nodded yet again.

He waited for a few seconds but there was no move made on him, so he opened one eye slightly peaking at the smiling (more like smirking) Hosoek, "What did you think I was gonna do?" Changkyun blushed slightly, from both anger and embarrassment. He pushed him away.

"What do you want?" He said and walked to the sofa to sit, crossing one leg over the other, "Don't flirt with everyone," he said and Changkyun sighed out, "What is it to you? Why do you care about my love life."

Hoseok opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, forming no words which annoyed Changkyun. He got up from his seat, "Well?"

Expiring, Hoseok answered calmly, "You're like a slut."

Changkyun was lost and taken aback. Anger rising to his head, "Hyung, you're not the boss of me. I can do what I want." He said before rushing past Hoseok to get out but was caught off guard with Hoseok pushing him against the door. Changkyun hissed and winced at the pain, "Hyung, no! Don't-"

Hosoek pushed their lips against each other, seeking entrance but Changkyun kept trying to pry him off, his voice muffled, "No! I don't want to!" Hoseok didn't stop and caught both of his hands, firmly pressing them against the cold door. Changkyun tried to shake his head from side to side, implying he didn't like it. Not this time.

When Hoseok met going and didn't stop, Changkyun went to his last resort of biting hard on Hoseok's lips, causing it to bleed. And it finally seemed to get the older back on his senses as he put his hands on his head, as if surrendering, "Oh god...No..." he glanced at Changkyun who was now on the brink of crying.

He leaped forward in an attempt to explain himself but Changkyun flinched, "Stop." He said and Hoseok looked around before rushing to open the door and escaping. Leaving a very hurt Changkyun behind.

×  
×  
×

For about a week or more Changkyun avoided Hoseok, he kept taking days off or always worked outside the cafe. And it seemed like Hosoek was doing the same which annoyed Changkyun to the brink, why wasn't he apologising? Or attempting to talk to him, or anything!

He was more frustrated with himself. He was frustrated that he wanted to touch him again, wanted to be touched by him again. He hated it.

Changkyun tried flirting with costumers but just couldn't get any further than getting their numbers. After what happened with Hoseok he couldn't call all the numbers that he managed to get.

He called his friend Jooheon and made plans to go to their local club at night. So that he could maybe dance his worries away.

He wore his black leather trousers and a white shirt which he unbuttoned up to his chest, revealing a toned upper part of his chest. He also put on his black leather choker which had a silver ring dangling off of it.

"Wow, you're literally screaming 'I want to get fucked' Changkyun," Jooheon said as soon as they landed eyes on each other. Changkyun just shrugged, "Maybe that's what I want."

Jooheon looked over at him for a few more seconds before clapping his hands together, "Okay! Got it, lets just go dance." He said pulling Changkyun into the club, full of bodies grinding against each other. Changkyun smiled slightly, thanking his friend mentally for not pressing on, "I got you bro, don't worry." Jooheon said, giving his signature smile.

A few drinks and songs in and Changkyun was drunk, not too drunk, but drunk enough to speak about whatever was going on to Jooheon. He leaned closer to him, pulling him closer, "So basically..." he trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

Jooheon patted him on the head, encouraging him to keep talking and taking his time, telling him he was there the whole time.

"He- It was- he was too much, like, it felt so forced and so, um, not like him?" He sighed out, "I mean, he u-usually is pretty rough but like it was just so, I was so, like, scared. And he wouldn't pull away, he wasn't himself Jooheon, I'm telling you." Jooheon nodded at him, "I never feel forced with him, like yes he's annoying all the time and forces me, but it wasn't that kind of forcing, you know what I mean?" Jooheon nodded at him again, smiling, caressing the side of his cheek.

Jooheon panicked when he saw Changkyun starting to cry, he saw tears rolling down his cheeks and he saw how he was looking behind Jooheon at something. Jooheon followed his line of sight and it landed on none other than Lee Hoseok. He was grinding against a thin tall guy, much taller than him, and he had his hands on his waist, smiling.

He wanted to go there and punch him and scream at him but he stopped himself and looked back at Changkyun.

Jooheon guided Changkyun to the bathroom in order for him to wipe his tears that had escaped and also to splash some cold water on their faces. Changkyun was pressed against the wall and Jooheon kept trying to pinch his cheeks, he giggled, "Hyung, stop," whining like a baby Changkyun kept trying to stop him from pinching his cheeks, "I'm gonna pinch yours too," he said smiling, attempting to raise his hands but Jooheon firmly grabbed his hands and gave a very childish look, "Hyung, stop."

Suddenly, there was a bang and all Changkyun could see was someone grabbing Jooheon and punching him in the jaw, causing him to fall, "Oh my God, hyung, are you okay?!" He fell on the floor too, trying to see Jooheon's wounded face.

"Who the hell-" Changkyun stopped in his tracks when he was face to face to no other than Hoseok. His chest was heaving up and down, anger visible in his eyes. He grabbed Changkyun and pulled him out, his hands were still tightly wrapped around Changkyun's smaller ones as he made his way up to the rooftop.

After opening the door he pushed Changkyun in and slammed the door shut after him.

Changkyun glared at him and tried to leave but the older didn't let him, "Changkyun..." he called out, instead of answering the younger looked at him.

"You won't even give me a chance."

"Because you didn't ask for it."

"You didn't give it to me."

"Hyung! You're supposed to aso for it! To try for it." Changkyun yelled, more frustrated than ever. Hoseok grabbed his hand and caressed it with his thumb but Changkyun wasn't having it, he snatched his hand away and attempted to run off again. But Hoseok caught him again and Changkyun lost it. He started slapping and punching away at Hoseok. Taking all his anger out physically at the man who caused it all.

After a few more seconds, Hoseok grabbed his hands by his wrists lightly but forcefully enough to stop him from his hysterics.

"Please..." he whispered. Changkyun looked at him through his wet eyes, and he remembered again that Hoseok was the man that he fell for, and he remembered again how Hoseok would never fall for him but at that moment all that didn't matter as he smashed their lips together.

Biting the holder's lips, Changkyun dove his tongue into Hoseok's mouth, finally tasting his hot caverns after so long. He whined into the mouth, waking Hoseok up from the shock. Hoseok pressed their bodies together, one hand grabbing the round and meaty globes and the other grabbing his nape to pull him closer and to feel him closer.

Changkyun wrapped his arms around his neck, locking into the older's brown locks, their tongues swiped a long each other and their bodies tangled together.

Changkyun pulled away first but Hoseok refrained him from going any further than 1cm and pulled him close to connect their lips, "Now, explain yourself." Changkyun whispered, panting, his breath uneven.

" I guess it was that day that I realised my feelings for you were more than what I thought." Hoseok said and Changkyun smiled, "God, I never meant to force myself on you, but i really don't know what came upon me and I just became so possessive."

"and...who was that guy?" He asked

"Which guy?"

"Don't play dumb, the guy were were humping earlier."

Hoseok laughed, out loud, in Changkyun's face, "That- That is my best friend!" Changkyun frowned, "Why are you so close to your best friend?"

"Changkyun do you hear what you're saying?" Hoseok laughed again, "pretty rich coming from you though, you were inches away from kissing your best friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw how he kept caressing and touching your face on the table, good thing I saw you coming to the bathroom."

"Can we stop talking about this and go some where private?" Changkyun asked, blushing slightly.

"And why is that?" Hosoek said, creeping his hands up on Changkyun's ass.

"We're going to my place." He said and pulled Hosoek towards the door, "And you will fuck me." He turned around to face Hoseok, "And I get to cum."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and kudos!
> 
> Ps. Follow me on Twitter @im_kyunie


End file.
